Tu calor
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [Finalizada] No hacían falta tantas palabras. Las miradas lo decían todo. A veces se esquivaban y tomaban distancia, pero ellos no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. —Inuyasha, no te dejare nunca. Dedicado a: Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa.
1. Drabble 1

**Tu calor  
><strong>

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

**Pareja:** Inuyasha & Kagome_  
><em>

**Genero:** Romance/ Hurt/comfort

**Dedicado a: **Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 1<br>**

El frío comenzaba a calar en sus huesos. La temperatura del ambiente descendiendo y sus ropas mojadas no le ayudaban a recuperar el calor. Quiso moverse para buscar refugio; sin embargo, sus músculos no le respondían. Por un momento deseó poder maldecir al destino que la puso en una situación tan peligrosa, pero sabía que aquello no era más que su culpa. De ser más fuerte, habría podido ayudar a sus amigos como debía. Sonrió con tristeza, apretando los puños de sus manos. Al menos no vería la cara de desolación de Inuyasha; esa expresión desgarrante que apretaba su corazón y la dejaba sin aliento.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó que la llamaban. Deseó poder responder, pero su garganta estaba completamente seca y las palabras no salían con claridad, a penas se podía escuchar un murmuro. —¡Kagome —volvieron a llamarla y la impotencia hizo presencia en su ser.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó y siguió el llamado a su persona. Cada paso era una tortura, pero debía ser fuerte un poco más. La vista se le volvió borrosa, y era imposible no tropezar con las ramas salientes de los arboles. Sus rodillas se encontraban lastimadas y sus ropas colegiales desgarradas debido a la fuerte corriente del rio que la arrastró hasta ese lugar con violencia. Al menos había salido con vida.

—¡Kagome! —el llamado era aun más cercano y pudo reconocer la voz. Un alivio se instaló en lo más profundo de su ser y pensamientos llenos de aliento comenzaron a invadirla.

Más adelante, pudo divisar una choza. Con la suerte de su lado, no alcanzaría a coger una hipotermia. Aun así, estaba cantando victoria demasiado pronto. Sus extremidades le fallaron antes de poder encontrar salvación alguna y allí, en medio del bosque se desmayo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡**Hola! Vengo con una historia súper corta que constara de cinco drabbles. En cinco días.. Espero que la disfruten mucho. La historia estará llena de verdades y romance.

Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa espero que la disfrutes mucho, se como amas esta pareja. Así que este es mi regalo de navidad para ti. últimamamente no hemos hablado mucho, pero todavía pienso en ti.

**Matta ne!**


	2. Drabble 2

**Tu calor  
><strong>

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 2<br>**

Despertó con un dolor intenso sobre sus extremidades, apenas podía abrir los ojos y lo único que medio la reconfortaba, era el calor intenso cerca a su cuerpo. Quiso moverse de su posición, pero un quejido salió de sus labios. ¿Tan grave eran sus heridas? Movió con cuidado sus manos y las posiciono sobre su rostro. Restregó con cuidado sus ojos y luego sintió el escozor de las lágrimas sobre ellos. Le ardían demasiado. Otro quejido salió de labios. ¿Qué acaso ese dolor era humano?

Respiró profundo y de un solo impulso se sentó. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas; sin embargo, el miedo que recorría su cuerpo de forma vertiginosa lograba alertarla. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Lentamente su vista se acostumbró a la poca luz del lugar, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada por el mal cuidado de las paredes. Suspiró con alivio, tal vez la rescató a tiempo aquella persona que la estaba buscando. O eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente notó que aun hacia demasiado frio. La ropa que tenía puesta aun permanecía húmeda, además de estar rasgada. Revisó a su alrededor solo encontrando un Haori rojo sobre frente suyo. Una débil sonrisa escapó de sus labios. ¿Cómo no sentir su corazón agitarse con ese pequeño detalle?

Como pudo se levantó, para desvestirse. No quería tomar un resfriado y atrasar la misión. Dejo su ropa colegial al lado del fuego y trató de acomodarse el Haori. Sus manos le temblaban demasiado, dándose cuenta que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba de forma alarmante. El frio impactó una vez más contra su frágil cuerpo quitándole el aliento.

—Kagome —escuchó que la llamaban.

Con débiles pasos, movió su cuerpo a la dirección en que decían su nombre. —Inuyasha, viniste por mi —dijo, antes de desvanecerse nuevamente. Inuyasha que había llegado, miró con angustia la situación y sin preocuparse por las cosas en sus manos, corrió en auxilio de su joven compañera.

Un angustiante dolor se apoderó de su pecho, al notar la alta temperatura de la joven y como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. — Tienes que ser fuerte —pidió, acomodándola cerca al fuego. Luego fue por las plantas medicinales que consiguió y el agua de rio que obtuvo.

Sería una noche larga.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Segundo drabble. Segundo día. No esta tan díficil porque ya tenía los borradores Y Neri, no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Te tengo tu historia -regalo- , solo que tengo que hacerle un par de correciónes, creo que estará lista para el primero. Iniciando con el pie derecho.**  
><strong>

**Matta ne!**


	3. Drabble 3

**Tu calor  
><strong>

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 3<br>**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente adaptándose a la poca luz. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes adecuadamente. Revisó por encima el lugar, encontrándose con un Inuyasha de piernas cruzadas y colmillo de acero resguardado entre sus brazos. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz por verlo allí, desde el principio tuvo la esperanza de que él fuera por ella; sin embargo, las lágrimas se acumularon de forma dolorosa en sus ojos. Verlo dudar, desesperarse y hasta maldecir por no poder protegerlas al tiempo, le rompía en cientos de pedazos el corazón.

Al momento de ver todo perdido y saber que la vida de la sacerdotisa Kikyou peligraba por el despliegue de poder que emitía al defenderse, decidió hacer una estupidez. Sin tener en cuenta los gritos de sus amigos, las miradas preocupadas y lo que podría suceder, tomó las flechas de la no muerta y cuando vio que Inuyasha la tenía a salvo, se lanzó por el acantilado con el demonio. Con suerte logró purificarlo a tiempo y ella caer sobre un acaudalado rio.

—Deberías estar con Kikyou —susurró algo herida sin recibir respuesta, pero Kagome bien sabia que fue escuchada.

¿Cómo negarlo? El hecho de que su querido Hanyou estuviera allí, no significaba nada que pudiera consolarla. Tal vez era solo un compromiso, agradecimiento por salvar a la mujer que ama o lo más probable es que se encontraran muy lejos del lugar de batalla y nadie más pudo ir a salvarla por las heridas obtenidas en batalla. Cada una de las opciones, era un golpe para su afligida alma ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejó morir? ¿Tan necesaria era para la misión? Suspiró. Comenzaba a molestarse y mucho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —escuchó que le preguntaban con una voz ronca, volteó la mirada dispuesta a responder, pero de detuvo. Los ojos que veía no eran agresivos, molestos o fríos, en ellos había impregnado dolor, preocupación y tristeza. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y las lágrimas salieron sin consulta alguna.

—De no hacerlo, alguien estaría muy triste —respondió desviando la mirada y sonriendo con dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no era más valiente?

—¡Habían otras formas! —se exaltó Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. —¿Qué tal que… —pausó y se acercó a Kagome —¿Qué tal que hubieras muerto  
>? —preguntó dolido. —¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? ¿Tu cerebro escapó de tu cabeza? ¡Entiende que eres débil! —su actitud cambió con precipitación, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras lastimaban a la mujer.<p>

—¡Pues esa debilidad salvo a la mujer que amas! —se sentó decidida y le enfrentó. El lugar se quedo en silencio.

De repente, Kagome se sintió en brazos de Inuyasha y todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente. —¿Qué no entiendes que tuve miedo? —preguntó con la voz quebrada el joven hibrido, aferrando el cuerpo débil y frio de la mujer hacia el suyo. —Lo siento, no te protegí.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tercer día. 500 palabras exactas.**  
><strong>

Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa leí tus reviews, y no, no te he hechado al caño. Tampoco te olvido, no soy persona de renconres, aunque sabes que hay cosas que me molestan, pero te felicito porque ya vas mejorando. De eso no hay duda. Referente a la historia, se como te gustan los OU y me baso en eso para escribir los cinco drabbles. Quedaras feliz y será muy al estilo Inuyasha. Ya veras. Faltan dos cápitulos y ya! Disfrutalos y suerte con tu reto.

Neri aww gracias, mira que ya explicó porque sucedió todo, y vale, aun no me decido bien, pero la historia que te tengo va para largo. Y largo es largo. -bueno estoy exagerando.

Gracias por leer, les veo mañana.

**Matta ne!**


	4. Drabble 4

**Tu calor  
><strong>

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 4<br>**

Relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el momento; Kagome llevó sus manos alrededor del cálido cuerpo de su compañero de viaje. Sin meditarlo, se permitió hundir su rostro en el fornido pecho de Inuyasha y de pasó embriagarse por su olor intenso a menta y bosque. Un aroma tan masculino, que lograba quedarse grabado a fuego por días en su mente. Se sintió tan libre y relajada al mismo tiempo, que se preguntó si aquello no era más que un sueño. Un legró temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus mejillas se inundaron en liquido salado.

—Tenia tanto miedo —expresó en un susurró, aferrándose más al calor que le brindaba el cuerpo masculino. — ¿Y si no volvía a ver a mi familia o mis amigos? ¿Y si… —pausó con un nudo en la garganta, dolía demasiado— no te hubiera vuelto a ver a ti?

Inuyasha nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, él siempre se dejaba guiar por su instinto; sin embargo, entendía la sensibilidad de Kagome. El miedo que la embargaba era perceptible. Su corazón mantenía un fuerte palpitar y sus sollozos eran altos. —Kagome. —La llamó decidido.

La joven del futuro dejó de llorar, aminorando las lágrimas y regulando su respiración. Lentamente levantó la mirada y los ojos que encontró la preocuparon. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a penas en un murmullo.

—Cuando termine la tormenta y hayas empacado todo, regresaras a tu época.

Aquellas palabras fueron una sentencia marcada por el trueno que segundos después sonó con amplitud. Tan absorta estaba que no había caído en cuenta de la tormenta afuera. Con ojos temeros buscó duda en los dorados, sin tener éxito alguno. _Eso era pedirle a su corazón que muriera_. Por extraño que pareciese, lo que Inuyasha le acaba de decir, no era para unos días. Tenía el sin sabor que el habla para mucho tiempo y si no se equivocaba, para siempre.

¡Bien! Inuyasha podía lastimarla, también podía salir en las noches y dejarla con una tristeza que la suele carcomer. Además podía tratarla de inútil y cualquier cantidad de adjetivos negativos hacia su persona, pero, ¿pedirle que se marchará? Negó con la cabeza fuerte, y se alejó sin cuidado del cuerpo que la mantenía cálida. ¡Ese hombre-hanyou estaba enloqueciendo!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cuarto día y el final ya se acerca.**  
><strong>

**Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa**, me alegra que te este agradando. Siento haber tardado, la verdad hoy he estado medio enferma, así que arg. Igual, no podía fallarte y me he levantado a la fuerza. Esta clase de situaciones me pone los nervios de punta, ya sabes... aun así, aprendí a conocer tus gustos. Y si te has moderado, has cambiado... creeme, eso no es nada fácil.

**ScarletSide**, Inuyasha es Inuyasha y de todas las formas es tierno. Muero de mucho amor hacia el chico del traje rojo.

**Neri, **dimelo a mi. Inuyasha es tan mono, que dan ganas de agarrarlo a besos. Me alegra que te haya súper encantado. Y si, paciencia, espero que te guste...

Gracias por leer, les veo mañana, último día.

**Matta ne!**


	5. Drabble 5

**Tu calor  
><strong>

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega en la totalidad a cederme los personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble 5<br>**

Kagome, durante ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo comprendió lo que realmente sucedía. Inuyasha no quería que ella saliera lastimada e intentaba protegerla. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siempre callándose los verdaderos sentires de su corazón. Lentamente se acercó al terco Hanyou y con cuidado tomó su mano, un ligero sonrojo apreció sobre el rostro del muchacho. _Inocente, _pensó la joven del futuro. Por un instante se dejó rodear por la calidez del lugar, disfrutar de su compañía era un acto egoísta, aun así, no podía evitarlo. Venia en su naturaleza por amarlo.

Sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por calidez de Inuyasha. Estar a su lado siempre lograba reconfortarla y además, le ayudaba a olvidar sus aflicciones. Era como su aire puro. En ese momento estaba segura que, muchas palabras pudieron ser dichas. Reclamos, regaños, molestias. Pero, Inuyasha era Inuyasha y Kagome lo comprendía. ¿Cómo luchar contra su naturaleza?

—Inuyasha—lo llamó con una voz suave, y notó un leve movimiento en las orejas peludas del joven— no te dejare nunca. —dijo con seguridad, recibiendo a cambió un apretón de mano.—Y no, no me pidas que me vaya. —habló seria— Porque no la haré —sentenció, desafiando el intenso color miel.

—¡Keh! —le respondió desviando la mirada. —Pero tendré que protegerte más. —anunció con un tono semi-enojado.

—¡Si! —respondí Kagome con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. —No me separare de ti.

No hacían falta tantas palabras. Las miradas lo decían todo. A veces se esquivaban y tomaban distancia, pero ellos no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Siempre venían las peleas y hasta palabras hirientes que hacían distanciarlos; sin embargo, había un hilo rojo del destino que sin importar las situaciones, los uniría.

Porque después de todo, ellos eran Kagome e Inuyasha.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hemos llegado al final de esta corta, pero emotiva historia. Quiero decir, Kagome no siempre la ví como alguien que reclamara todas las cosas, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa o un abrazo para Inuyasha en situaciones así, e imagino que esa fue una de las cosas que más lo enamoraron.

** Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa,** quiero decirte. Tu sabes que mis historias no tienen sentido si no tienen un ligero toque de drama. Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado toda la historia en general. Te quiero, besos.

**Neri Dark, **Inuyasha es Inuyasha y así lo amamos. Y Kagome, bueno, ella lo tiene - pero solo por el momento-.

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura,** me alegra que te haya gustado. Ya casi nos toca decir. Feliz año nuevo jajaja.

**Nes,** me encata saber eso. Espero lo hayas disfrutado y aquí digo, pues se acabo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y les estaré viendo en nuevas historias.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
